


Ideals

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: It's late. Yoochun is hungry. Changmin is wearing an apron.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	Ideals

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Music notes danced. The staff bent and twisted and rolled. Yoochun tried to make another notation on the score, but the tip of the pencil kept missing the paper. He shut his eyes, willing the image to still, but when he opened them again, everything continued to undulate.

Yoochun sighed and put the pencil down. He stretched muscles that had been in one spot for too long. His eyes found a clock.

Three am?

No wonder he was hungry and tired.

He stood up, and then bent over, stretching his legs and back muscles. Food. And then sleep. They had a schedule starting at seven.

Leaving the dimly lit music room, he made his way into the darkened hallway. He followed the well worn path to the kitchen, stopping in surprise at the glare of the kitchen light. He winced as he entered.

Changmin. He should have known.

“Dongsaeng,” Yoochun said, voice slightly reprimanding, “what are you doing awake?”

“Hungry. Heating up some of Jaejoong’s kimchi jjigae from yesterday.”

“Enough for me?”

Changmin made a face, but said, “I’ll add some more.”

Yoochun chuckled.

“Have you been writing music?” Changmin asked as he bent over to grab something from the fridge.

“Trying,” Yoochun said, staring, but without really realizing it, but being aware at  
the same time. God, he needed some sleep if he was looking at Changmin like he looked at a woman. But Changmin … well, his long hair was back in a messy ponytail, and he was even wearing an apron. It was red with little white stars on it. It had been a gift from the fans, and on the front, it said, Kiss the Cook, but Cook had been crossed out and DBSK was stitched underneath it. It was Jaejoong’s favorite apron.

“Why are you wearing an apron?” Yoochun asked, noting Changmin’s sweat pants and green t-shirt.

“I don’t feel like changing my shirt if I spill something on it,” he replied.

Yoochun continued to watch him move around the kitchen. He propped his face in his hands, elbow on the table, smiling.

Changmin turned around and gave him a look. “Why are you grinning at me?”

“You look cute.”

Changmin rolled his eyes and turned back to the stove.

Living with four other guys, it wasn’t uncommon for them to see each other naked or to talk about sex. Since coming to Japan though, and being so lonely, those talks morphed into slipping into each others’ beds and helping each other out, but Yoochun usually went to Jaejoong. Junsu was too encroached in his religion, and Yunho was the leader. He’d never thought of doing anything with Changmin before.

And as he stared at Changmin, eyes following the broad line of his shoulders, the straight lines of his waist and the long, long lines of his legs, Yoochun wondered why the hell not.

He rose from the table and moved in behind Changmin. He wasn’t tall enough to put his chin on Changmin’s shoulder like he always did with Jaejoong, so instead, he settled his hands on Changmin’s hips and then wrapped them around his waist, under the apron. Changmin stiffened for a moment and then relaxed.

“You startled me, hyung.”

“Sorry. Is it almost ready? I’m hungry.”

“Seems like it’s not food you’re hungry for.”

Yoochun chuckled and then bit the barely hidden muscles of Changmin’s back. He tugged at the t-shirt with fingertips until he was able to touch skin. He traced the skin just above the band of Changmin’s sweats.

Changmin moaned, body relaxing against Yoochun’s.

“Have you done this before?” Yoochun felt the need to ask.

Changmin nodded. “Jaejoong,” is all he managed to say and then he moaned as Yoochun slipped his hand into Changmin’s sweats and stroked his cock.

“Jaejoong is a little slut.”

Changmin chuckled. He lowered the heat on the stove, and then turned around in Yoochun’s arms. He started walking him backwards until Yoochun hit the wall. Changmin pinned him with his hips and kissed him.

Yoochun moaned into the kiss, hands slipping into the back of the sweats.

Changmin whimpered and shoved a hand into Yoochun’s pants, fisting his cock.

“I say we have about six minutes,” Changmin said against his lips.

“Plenty of time,” Yoochun said. He tugged the apron up, and pushed Changmin’s sweats down. Changmin did the same. Yoochun hissed when his bare ass hit the wall.

“Cold,” he said.

Changmin smirked. “You’ll get used to it.”

Their lips met in a sloppy kiss and they stroked each others’ cocks. Yoochun’s head started spinning almost immediately. Whimpers escaped his throat every time Changmin’s hand brushed over the tip of his cock. Precome leaked from the slit of Changmin’s cock. Yoochun slid his other hand up Changmin’s shoulders and neck, tangling his fingers in the messy hair, pulling moans from Changmin as he tugged on it.

The kiss turned violent, biting on lips, sucking them into mouths, bits of pain adding to the suddenly too-hot kitchen. Changmin’s breath sped up.

“Fuck, Yoochun, faster.”

Yoochun snagged Changmin’s lower lip in his teeth, pulling another moan from Changmin.

“Fuck, hyung.”

Yoochun’s body shook, he shut his eyes tightly and bit down on Changmin’s lip, screaming as his cock jerked and pulsed in Changmin’s hand. He came hard, only Changmin’s hand on his hip kept him from sliding down the wall.

“Hyung,” he whined as Yoochun tried to steady himself through the haze filling his mind.

With difficulty, Yoochun let go of Changmin’s cock.

Changmin whimpered, and then moaned when Yoochun slid down the wall to his knees. He held Changmin’s cock by the base and licked the tip, running his tongue over it before pushing it down his throat. Changmin cried out, hands tangling in Yoochun’s hair, hips thrusting forward. Yoochun held his hips, keeping Changmin from pushing too deep. It didn’t take long for the youngest to shudder and shake and shoot his release into Yoochun’s mouth.

Changmin put a hand on the wall to support himself as he reigned in his breathing. “Fuck, hyung. We need to do that more often.”

Yoochun smiled, Changmin’s cock held gently between his teeth.

“You have pretty teeth, hyung,” Changmin said.

Yoochun let go of his cock and laughed.

“And you have come in your hair.”

“Not the first time,” Yoochun replied as he stood up. “Is the kimchi ready?”

Changmin looked over his shoulder. “Oh. I forgot about that.”

“You forgot about food while you were with me? Wow. I will take that as a compliment.”

\---

The next morning as they read through the script of the variety program, Yoochun smirked.

“What?” Changmin asked.

Yoochun pointed to the beginning of the segment, where they were supposed to talk about their ideal girls. “In the kitchen, messy ponytail, wearing an apron,” he whispered.

Changmin smiled. “Nice, pretty teeth,” he whispered.

They burst out laughing.

Jaejoong flipped to them, demanding to know what was so funny, but Yoochun waved him away.


End file.
